Kerry's Tattoo
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Kerry gets a new tattoo. Flames and bad reviews aren't allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Today is Kerry's birthday and the Equestria Girls and their friends are invited to her birthday party. Kerry has just turned 18 today as a matter of fact. Kerry will get a birthday present from her friends of course. Kerry doesn't know which birthday present she got until she opens it. Let's hope that Kerry will like her birthday present.

"Kerry, time to get up" said her mom. "It's your birthday today"

"Happy birthday, Kerry" said her dad. "You have just turned 18 today"

"Your dad is right, Kerry" said her mom. "We have invited your house to come over"

"Did you decorate the room?" Kerry asked.

"We sure did, Kerry" said her mom. "In fact, Pinkie Pie helped us to decorate it"

"Okay, mom" said Kerry. "Time to brush my teeth"

Kerry went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away.

"It isn't just going to be a birthday party" said her mom. "It is also going to be a surprise as well"

Later at the birthday party, Kerry's friends came inside her house which includes the Equestria Girls.

"Hi, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, girls" said Kerry's mom. "you're just in time for the birthday party"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Here comes Kerry, girls" said Kerry's mom. "hide now"

Kerry came to the room and the lights turned on.

"Surprise!" shout everyone else.

"Is this a surprise party for me?" Kerry asked.

"It sure is, Kerry" said her mom. "Pinkie Pie made a cake for you"

"I sure did, ma'am" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

Then came the birthday presents.

"This is your first present" said Sunset Shimmer.

Kerry opens it and saw a tattoo for free.

"Nice a tattoo place for free" said Kerry.

"It's from Kneely, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"All right, Sunset" said Kerry.

She opened the other presents from the girls. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Getting a Tattoo

Kerry is now at a tattoo place after she got a certificate from Kneely. She will get a tattoo on her butt as a matter of fact. Kerry is old enough to get one of course. She will tell the tattoo maker to see where the tattoo will be located. Let's hope that Kerry will get her tattoo on her butt.

"That's nice that Kneely gave me a certificate for the tattoo" said Kerry.

"It sure was, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I can't wait to get my tattoo" said Kerry.

"I'm glad you would get one, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "In fact, I will get a tattoo on my butt"

"Don't forget to stay still" said Rainbow Dash.

"I sure will, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Kneely is here now"

"Come on, Kerry" said Kneely.

"Okay, Kneely" said Kerry.

Kerry went to the car and drove to the tattoo parlor.

"Here we are now, Kerry" said Kneely. "The tattoo parlor where you get your own tattoo"

Kneely and Kerry went inside the tattoo parlor.

"Nice place inside, Kneely" said Kerry.

"Exactly, Kerry" said Kneely. "I got my tattoo on my butt as well"

They saw the tattoo man calling out for Kerry.

"Kerry, you are up" said Kneely.

"So, Kerry" said the tattoo man. "What have you been up to lately?"

"I have a gift certificate for the tattoo parlor, sir" said Kerry.

"That's nice of her, ma'am" said Kerry. "I will do the kind what Kneely has on her butt"

"All right, sir" said Kerry.

She pulled down her panties.

"I am ready now, sir" said Kerry.

"Here we go now" said the tattoo man.

Later, the tattoo man has finished putting a tattoo on Kerry's butt.

"What do you think, ma'am?" The tattoo man asked.

"It looks good, sir" said Kerry. "I am matching like Kneely.

"I'm glad you like it, Kerry" said the tattoo man.

Kerry and Kneely are leaving the parlor. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Fluttershy Gets a Tattoo

Kerry and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. Fluttershy will be getting a tattoo as a matter of fact. She wanted on her right arm of course. Let's hope that Fluttershy will be getting a tattoo.

"Morning, mom" said Kerry.

"Good morning, Kerry" said her mom. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Kerry. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Kerry?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Kerry" said Twilight.

"Okay, girls" said Kerry.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Fluttershy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Kerry.

"I like having pancakes" said Twilight.

"Same here" said Fluttershy.

"Let's eat now" said Kerry.

After breakfast, Kerry and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Kerry?" Twilight asked.

"We are going to a tattoo parlor" said Kerry. "Fluttershy is going to get one"

At the tattoo parlor, Kerry and her friends went in line.

"Fluttershy wants a tattoo, sir" said Kerry.

"Right this way, Fluttershy" said the man.

Fluttershy went to her seats.

"What kind of tattoo do you want?" The man asked.

"I want a bunny, sir" said Fluttershy.

"Where do you want me to put it?" The man asked.

"I want it on my right arm" said Fluttershy.

"I will do that, ma'am" said the man.

"I can't believe that Fluttershy is getting a bunny tattoo on her arm" said Twilight.

"Me either, Twilight" said Kerry. "He is almost done"

"We are all done now, ma'am" said the man.

"Thank you, sir" said Fluttershy.

"Anytime, ma'am" said the man.

"What do you think about my bunny tattoo?" Fluttershy asked.

"That looks nice, Fluttershy" said Kerry.

"I am glad you liked it" said Fluttershy.

The girls have liked Fluttershy's tattoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Rainbow Gets a Tattoo

Kerry and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. Rainbow Dash will be getting a tattoo as a matter of fact. She will be getting it on her right leg of course. Let's hope that Rainbow Dash will be getting a tattoo on her right leg.

"Morning, mom" said Kerry.

"Good morning, Kerry" said her mom. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Kerry. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Kerry?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, girls" said Kerry.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Kerry.

"I like having waffles" said Twilight.

"Same here" said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's eat" said Kerry.

After breakfast, Kerry and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Kerry?" Twilight asked.

"Rainbow Dash is getting a tattoo today" said Kerry.

At the tattoo parlor, Kerry and her friends went inside.

"Rainbow Dash wants a tattoo, sir" said Kerry.

"Come with me, Rainbow" said the man.

Rainbow Dash went to her seat.

"What can I do for you, Rainbow?" The man asked.

"I wanted my cutie mark tattoo" said Rainbow Dash.

"Where do you want it at?" The man asked.

"I want it on my right leg" said Rainbow Dash.

"Alright then" said the man. "I am about to start now"

"I have never saw Rainbow Dash getting a tattoo" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Me either" said Kerry. "Hopefully she will be done in a bit"

"All done now, ma'am" said the man. "What do you think about your new tattoo?"

"It looks awesome" said Rainbow Dash. "I can't wait to show it my friends.

She shows her new tattoo to her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Pinkie Gets a Tattoo

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. Pinkie Pie will be getting a tattoo as a matter of fact. She will be getting her cutie mark tattoo of course. Let's hope that the girls will be seeing Pinkie Pie getting her tattoo.

"Morning, mom" said Kerry.

"Good morning, Kerry" said her mom. "Get out any cereal you like"

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry. "In fact, I like having cereal for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Kerry?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry. "Girls, it's breakfast time"

"We'll be right there, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, girls" said Kerry.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are having Rainbow Drops for breakfast" said Kerry.

"I like having Rainbow Drops" said Twilight.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat" said Kerry.

After breakfast, Kerry and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Time to get Pinkie Pie her tattoo" said Kerry.

At the tattoo parlor, the girls went inside.

"There you are, Pinkie" said the man. "Go have a seat"

Pinkie Pie went to take a seat.

"Now, what kind of tattoo do you want?" The man asked.

"I wanted my cutie mark tattoo" said Pinkie Pie.

"Where do you want your tattoo?" The man asked.

"I wanted on my left leg" said Pinkie Pie.

"Coming right up, Pinkie" said the man.

"I can't wait to see Pinkie's new tattoo" said Rainbow Dash.

"Me too, Rainbow" said Kerry. "She is almost done"

Pinkie Pie came out and shows her friends her tattoo.

"What do you think about my new tattoo, girls?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"That looks amazing, Pinkie" said Kerry.

"Thanks, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "I'm glad you liked it"

Pinkie Pie showed her friends her tattoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


End file.
